Chapter 8
is the eighth chapter of The Promised Neverland. It is adapted into episode 3 of the anime. Synopsis After discovering the location of the transmitters, the next step is to prepare the children for flight without being aware. Plot It was October 18, 2045. Emma leaves cheerfully with a ball to play with her brothers, Mama Isabella stops her and arranges her collar, which she had not even noticed, causing Ray to call her a boy by relaxing, irritating her. Mama puts a hand to her left ear and Emma hugs her. Emma says goodbye and walks away from Mama, her expression of happiness and affection fading into both, with Ray congratulating her. Gilda and Krone watch Emma running. Emma, Norman and Ray meet in the woods and she tells what she found out about the transmitters, she apologizes because she had seen the marks before and had never said anything, but Norman says she did well and now they could give a close step: They disclose the possibility of making an incision to see the transmitter because Mama always checks her left ears and would notice a bruise. Ray claims that transmitters have limitations because they cannot identify people and have no sign on the Gate or the wall, but even so, the Demons still trusted them and without them being destroyed, they can not escape. Norman creates a hypothesis that the transmitters would alert the demons if they were broken, scaring Emma, Ray says it's a possibility. The two begin to discuss when to break them, scaring Emma. Ray asks them to leave the part of the transmitters with him and the two of them agree. They go to the next part: how to take everyone with them. Norman says they will have to lie, Because the children believe in Mama and many do not deal well with the truth, Ray also comments that many have little breath and are dumb, causing the wrath of Emma, who tries to beat him. She reveals that she has an idea so they can get away with everyone. 9 days later, Ray is alone reading, he is approached by Mama, who asks where the others are, he makes himself misunderstood and says that they must be joking. All the children playing catch-all with Emma in the forest are shown. In a flashback, Emma tells them that her plan is to make a catch-up where they would exercise their physical and strategic abilities, allowing them to escape if they did so every day. She states that she will teach them how to move and the two would teach how to use the brain. Back to the present, Lani is running through the forest and sees a footprint, he remembers that Norman said forever to see the footprints, so he creates two false footprints and runs away in another direction, pleasing Norman, who hid everything. Elsewhere in the forest, Don analyzes the sound of the wind and realizes it's all right. Thoma is happy that he has not been caught yet, but is caught later by Norman. Ray tells him that hiding his tracks was not enough, should follow those of the enemy. Ray notices that Krone was no longer at Mama's side, and she notices herself. Krone appears in the woods and asks if he could join them. Characters Research Elements In this chapter we have the following Research Elements: *8.1 - The transmitters may be able to indicate to the enemy the moment they are removed or broken; *8.2 - Ray would be quite confident in how to eliminate transmitters; Trivia *In the chronological order of the series, this chapter takes place between October 18 and 27, 2045. *This and Chapter 15 were the ranked chapters with the lowest position in the Table of Contents, is in 9th place. Site Navigation Category:Volume 2 Chapters Category:Introduction Arc Chapters